Windows to the Soul
by PMRGchik
Summary: CompleteMirai Trunks meets a strange girl he never knew existed. This girl turns out to be Pan, the daughter of Gohan. Together they battle two returning enemies.
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would be living in a mansion with a pool and a butler, not wasting my pathetic time on writing this story. All characters copyright Akira Toriyama, Funimation, blah blah blah. Just please don't sue…  
  
  
  
Chapter One – Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed and brushed back his short, lavender hair. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. His mother, Bulma, continued her pointless ramblings, but Trunks' mind was somewhere else. The androids of his time and Cell were gone, but he had a strange feeling. A gut feeling that something was out there, but what?  
  
"Trunks!" He snapped out of his world and stared straight into the flaming, sapphire eyes of his mother. Her hands were on her hips and her long, blue hair swayed in a pony tail behind her shoulders. "Have you heard a single thing I've said?!"  
  
He winced from her loud voice and stood up. He put on his jacket and buckled his sword around his shoulder. "I'm gonna go out." He headed for the door.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma screeched.  
  
He rested his hand on the door frame and turned towards her. "Please?"  
  
Not exactly a command, but not a question either. Her look softened. She sighed and waved her hand.  
  
Without a second thought, Trunks blasted into the sky. He flew up into the clouds and went as fast as he could without charging into Super Saiya-jin. He spread his arms and flew closer to the ground. He did spins and twists, smirking as the cool wind ruffled his hair. He opened his eyes as he neared rock formations. He avoided the large death traps and over raging rapids.  
  
He froze in mid-air as he caught a glimpse of a teenage girl. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he studied her slender form, clad in a red top, cut-off shorts and raven hair. Her bare feet, and long legs carried her to the edge of the cliff. She spread her arms and dove into the depths below.  
  
On instinct Trunks chased after her. He grabbed her falling form with little effort. The girl opened her onyx eyes and stared into sapphire eyes. She screamed and flailed her arms and legs.  
  
"Let go of me, you pervert!" Trunks could've drowned in her silky voice.  
  
Trunks' cheeks reddened, "Stop squirming, I'm loosing my grip."  
  
The girl continued kicking and jabbed at poor Trunks until she finally slipped from his hold. She screamed again as she plummeted to the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting her painful end. Realizing that it was taking far too long, she dared to open her eyes. She stared into the face of her savior. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wiped away her gathering tears.  
  
Trunks blushed again and descended to the ground. His feet landed and he released the girl.  
  
Instantly she dropped into a fighting stance. "What the hell was that about?! Talk or I'll beat it out of you!"  
  
Trunks chuckled and crossed his arms. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life? Twice if I remember correctly."  
  
She snorted and pointed up at the cliff. "Baka, did you not see the waterfall and the lake it pools into?"  
  
Trunks turned his head, and for the first time, noticed a raging waterfall. He blushed, "I am so sorry."  
  
She stood and brushed herself off. "Since your cute, I'll forgive you." She climbed back up to the top of the waterfall. He floated after her. "Have we met before?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "My name is Trunks, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Pan. Would you by chance be the Trunks who saved Chikyuu (Earth) from the androids?"  
  
"Um…" He blushed and looked at his feet.  
  
She smiled. "Awesome, I was saved by a celebrity. Say, Trunks? Would you like to swim with me?"  
  
He looked up. "I'd love to, but I probably should be heading home."  
  
She pouted and grabbed his hand. "Oh come on. Mommy won't worry if you're a little late." She led him to the edge and released his hand. "Besides, she knows you can take care of your self. Ja-ne!(Bye)" She stripped to her under garments and dove into the tropical waters below.  
  
Trunks' cheeks turned a deeper shade of maroon and he looked at the hand she had held.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?"  
  
He floated down to the edge of the lake.  
  
She smoothed back her dark hair. "Could you teach me that?"  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
"To fly."  
  
He smirked. "Sure, if you can handle it."  
  
She smiled, "I can handle anything you throw at me. Now come in the water!"  
  
"But I don't have any swimming shorts."  
  
She splashed at him. "Don't give me that b/s, swim in your boxers."  
  
Trunks shrugged and started to peel off his clothing.  
  
Pan whistled and Trunks blushed for the umteenth time that day. He stood on the shore, arms crossed, dressed in only his undergarments. "Happy?"  
  
Pan blushed as her eyes wandered over his endless muscles. Each perfectly corded and overlapped the other. Pan caught his eyes and looked away.  
  
He dove into the water and swam up to Pan. She was lost in his crystal eyes and he spoke, deep and smooth, "What now?"  
  
Pan shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and swam backwards. "You have to catch me." She giggled and took off underwater. Trunks was in a state of shock for a moment before he swam after her retreating figure.  
  
Pan swam around the lake and switched directions more than once. Finally her lungs begged for air and she surfaced. The lake was empty and quiet. She stretched her senses and heard a bird chirping in the distance. She didn't have the time to scream as firm hands grabbed her by the waist and she was pulled under. The hands were gone as fast as they came. She choked and surfaced.  
  
Pan spun in circles and searched the empty waters. 'Where are you?'  
  
"Behind you." Pan spun around to only face empty air. She spun again at the sound of chuckling. Still nothing. "Looking for me?" Warm breath tickled her ear lobe. Pan was quiet as her heart rate sped up. She gasped as she was pulled against a hard chest. The warm breathe tickled her neck this time, "Gotcha." Pan whirled around to face her captor. Trunks grinned at a shocked Pan. In a split second, she was once again pulled against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her taut. "I just met you, and already I want to kiss you." He whispered.  
  
Pan looked up, "What's stopping you?" He leaned towards her, just as a flock of birds erupted through the tree tops. The two broke apart.  
  
Trunks was still blushing as he walked towards the shore and changed. "I should go." Pan stepped out of the water, looking disappointed. "When would you like to start your lessons?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To fly."  
  
"Oh. How 'bout tomorrow around 10 in the morning?"  
  
"Great, bye." He blasted into the sky.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Trunks landed outside of Capsule Corporation. He sighed and tried to slow his fast pacing heart. He sat on a rock and rested his head in his hands. 'What just happened here? I've never felt this thrilled about a girl before.'  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma walked towards her son.  
  
He looked up. "Huh? Oh, hi, Okasan."  
  
Bulma seated herself next to him. "Your dripping wet, what did you do?"  
  
"I was swimming in a lake a few miles from here."  
  
Bulma placed her hand on his arm. "Is anything wrong, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks did not meet her gaze. "No."  
  
Bulma stood, deciding it better for her son to tell her what was going on when he was ready. She looked down at her son. "Alright, dinner will be ready in ten."  
  
Trunks was silent as she headed inside. He looked to the west at the falling sun. 'What is going on?'  
  
  
  
Like the story so far? Tell me, I want to know. I'm am posting this story for your benefit. Think you know what's bound to happen? Maybe, maybe not. R&R  
  
Sailor Universe ~ 


	2. One on One Combat

Chapter Two – One on One Combat  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight shone through his window. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read six a.m. He stood up and yawned. He stretched and changed into loose training clothes. He ran downstairs, gobbled up his extremely large breakfast in a matter of minutes, thanked his mother, and ran in the backyard.  
  
He spent the next few hours warming up in the gravity room his mother had built for him. He threw punches, kicks, jabs, and energy beams at his invisible enemy. To the trained eye, he could be seen prancing around the room doing flips, twists, and anything else he could think of. To the untrained eye he was but a blur. By the time he finished his warm-up he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Trunks turned off the gravity and went up to his room to shower. He changed into his favorite black tank and loose pants. He buckled his belt, grabbed his sword and was out the door before nine-thirty.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan finished her breakfast, grabbed a towel, and exited her recent home. She walked up to the falling water at the front of the cave. Tears formed in her eyes as the horrible memory of her mother's death clouded her mind. She shook her head and wiped away her tears. 'There is nothing to fuss over anymore. The androids are gone and things are turning back to normal. I wish I could have helped.'  
  
Pan walked into the bright sunlight and dropped her towel and clothing on a stone. She dove into the clean water and swam underneath the rushing water. She proceeded to cleaning her hair and skin. A soft rustling of bushes caught her attention. She froze and searched the forest. She dismissed it as an animal and continued cleaning herself.  
  
Then she heard it again, much closer this time. Pan lowered herself shoulder deep and swam to the middle of the lake. She stopped when she heard soft chuckling. Her ears perked up. "Trunks?" she whispered. More soft chuckling. "Trunks, if that's you, you're in for the beating of your life!" She grew braver, but still kept her distance from the trees. She caught a glimpse of orange and gasped.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Trunks spotted the lake and landed on the shore. He faced Pan who was oblivious to his arrival. "Did you miss me?" Pan screamed, not the response he was hoping for. When she saw Trunks she ran out of the water to him. His eyes widened and blood dripped from his nose as he noticed her naked state. He gawked as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blood rose to his whole face as she pressed herself against him.  
  
"I was so scared, Trunks." She cried, "I think someone was watching me."  
  
"Pan… are you aware that you are… um… kinda… naked?"  
  
She screamed again and ran behind him. Her cheeks were flushed as she directed Trunks towards her towel. "Close your eyes, and if you peek you die." She reached over and snatched the towel off the rock. When she was sure the towel wouldn't budge, she walked in front of him. "You can look now."  
  
Both were blushing as Trunks opened his eyes to a very pissed off Pan. Pan glared daggers at him, "It's not ten yet."  
  
Trunks put an arm behind his head. "I… uh… thought I would come early…"  
  
Pan crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm glad you did."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Did I hear you correctly?"  
  
Pan growled. "Not because of that, baka, because there was someone in the bushes!"  
  
He blushed, "Oh, gomen.(sorry)"  
  
Pan pushed him towards the forest. "Now be a man and kill whatever's there!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just calm down. Don't wanna catch you off guard!" She glared at him and headed towards the cave. "Wait, I'm sorry. Where are you going?"  
  
"To change."  
  
"Your living in there?!"  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, you could stay at Capsule Corporation. We have more that enough room."  
  
Pan snorted, "I don't need your hospitality. I have everything I need here."  
  
"Okay, but the offer still stands if you change your mind."  
  
She disappeared in the cave and returned dressed in the same red outfit as before with an orange bandana tied around her head. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Nothing. Are you sure it wasn't just an animal?"  
  
"Positive. I saw a blur of orange and black right before you scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Well it's gone now."  
  
"Are you going to teach me to fly today?"  
  
"Not just yet. First we need to start with the basics." Trunks grabbed her around the waist and levitated off the ground.  
  
"This wasn't what I had in mind. I was hoping to fly on my own." she said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks was silent and landed on the top of the rock outcropping. He peeled off his jacket and sword and laid it on a rock nearby. "First the big question."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
He crossed his arms, giving her his best Vegeta impression. "Can you control your ki?"  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips. "My what? Explain."  
  
He sighed. "I didn't think so. Your ki is your life energy." He uncrossed his arms and raised his right index finger. "This is an energy ball or a ki ball…" A small ball of light appeared above his finger and grew larger, "And this is one use of it." He shot the beam past her and blew up a large boulder. Pan looked over her shoulder. "That's cool, but what does it have to do with flying?"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Listen carefully, your life energy fuels your power. With it you can use it like I just did or use it to lift yourself into the air." He sat down and motioned for Pan to do the same. She sat with her legs folded beneath her in front of him. "I'm going to teach you the same way Gohan taught me."  
  
Pan's head perked up and her eyes glazed over, "Gohan?"  
  
"Hai(yes), he was my best friend and sensei(teacher)."  
  
"Oh." Pan wiped her eyes before Trunks could notice. 'Too many sad memories.'  
  
Trunks held out his hands as if he was holding a basketball. "First you need to make yourself completely calm. Then listen to the center of your body and just bring it out." A small light appeared in his hands.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she studied the light in amazement. 'Just bring it out…'  
  
Trunks diminished the light. He reached over and raised her chin so she met his eyes. "You try."  
  
She nodded and held up her hands as he did. For a few minutes she sat there perfectly still. Finally she groaned and lowered her hands. "Impossible."  
  
"Look at me, Pan." She met his eyes, "If you think like that, it is. Anyone and everyone has the power to do this, they just need to know how."  
  
She raised her hands again.  
  
"Feel the energy from your stomach, relax your muscles, and slowly bring it out."  
  
She looked at the center of her hands and concentrated. A small, yellow light appeared in her palms and grew larger. She gasped and the light disappeared. Pan looked up with a grin on her face.  
  
'So beautiful…' Trunks blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
In a split second she had her arms around Trunks. "I did it!" Trunks was shocked and then returned the hug. She pulled back and leaned closer. He closed his eyes as the space between her lips and his began to shrink rapidly…  
  
A loud noise stopped them from closing that space. Pan gasped and pulled back, "What was that?"  
  
'So close, damn.' Trunks stood and helped Pan to her feet. "I'm not sure. Stay here." He scowled and flew down to the lake.  
  
Pan watched helplessly as Trunks disappeared into the forest and returned empty handed. She hopped down to his side. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing. It must've been an animal I don't sense anyone with a readable ki." He crossed his arms and looked infuriated.  
  
Pan raised a hand to her face to stop herself from giggling. He looked so cute like that. "Are you going to stay like that all day or teach me to touch the clouds?"  
  
He side glanced at her. "Why must you be so impatient? You're no where near ready to fly. You need to keep practicing with your ki. I'll come back again tomorrow morning."  
  
She pouted. He prepared to leap into the sky. "Matte!(wait)" She ran up to him. "Would you train me to fight also?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to teach you to fight?"  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips. "For your information I already can fight! I just want you to help me get stronger and improve my skills."  
  
"Okay, but I warn you, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."  
  
She smirked, "Good, I want a decent fight."  
  
Trunks cracked his knuckles. "Try to hit me."  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes and eased into a fighting stance, With a burst of speed she lurched forward and sent her fists flying. Trunks dodged and blocked her blows. "Not bad. Who taught you?"  
  
She sent a spinning kick aimed for his head, "My mother."  
  
He grabbed her ankle. "Where is she?"  
  
Pan snarled, "My parents are dead!" Trunks released her and she continued her assault. In one swift movement she laid her hands on the ground and thrust her legs upward. Trunks grabbed her ankles and held her off the ground. "Oi(hey), let go!" Pan screamed and tried to release herself from his grasp.  
  
"Beg."  
  
She growled, and tried to hit him in the groin.  
  
"Woah." He held her out of reach. 'That could've been fatal.' "Your moves are quick, but a little sloppy." He released her ankles and she back flipped to her feet.  
  
"Alright then, show me the correct way, Master." She spoke sarcastically and bowed.  
  
He frowned, un-amused. He then repeated her moves the correct way.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Cold, ice blue eyes watched, hidden from sight, as the two figures sparred. He snorted. "You won't win this time, Prince," he spoke with distaste. His eyes flashed over to the raven haired girl. "Just you wait, my little kitten, we will be together soon." Silently he ran through the forest, a blur of orange and black as he moved farther away, undetected.  
  
  
  
Hey there DBZ Fans. Think you know who the mysterious person is? Gotta love cliffhangers. When I get more reviews, you get more chapters. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know your wondering when Pan and Trunks will finally come to terms with their feelings. You'll just have to wait and see. Ja-ne!  
  
Sailor Universe ~ 


	3. Flying is harder than it looks

Chapter Three – Flying is harder than it looks  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan continued their training until sunset. Trunks wiped his brow. "You're getting much better, but you could still use some improvement."  
  
Pan took off her bandana and wiped her forehead. "That was fun, come back tomorrow."  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Would you like to eat dinner at my house? You could meet my kaa-san(mom)."  
  
Pan frowned. "No thank you, I don't need a baby-sitter."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know what you meant, Trunks." She turned away, "I don't need your help. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
Pan tensed, "I think you should leave."  
  
Trunks picked up his things. "Okay, Pan. I'll see you tomorrow." He sprang into the sky and disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A week passed, then two, then three. Pan and Trunks trained regularly, and Pan was growing stronger by the day. The two remained at a distance since that day on the cliff, waiting for the other to make the first move. They did gain a friendship, but young Pan refused to move into Capsule Corp.  
  
"Just let your ki surround you," Trunks instructed.  
  
Pan opened an ebony eye. "I can't with you watching."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "It's not like you're naked or anything." She shot him a dirty look. He blushed and coughed, "Okay, let's try a different approach." He wrapped his arms around her waist and flew straight up. He stopped about a mile up and Pan made the mistake of looking down.  
  
"Oh, Kami(God), I'm gonna die."  
  
"Not if you save yourself by flying to safety."  
  
Before she could respond, his grip loosened and she was flying through the air. No. Not flying, falling! She screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the wind. No one could hear her, except him… Only seconds before death enveloped her and sent her to a black oblivion… but he appeared and changed her fate.  
  
Pan was shaking as she looked into his crystalline eyes, 'Eyes are the windows to the soul…' Her eyes glazed over, and his tried to comfort her. "You didn't think I would  
  
let you die, did you?"  
  
"I don't know." She looked away.  
  
He shifted her so she was upright. He cupped her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I wouldn't," he purred. He leaned forward and brought her mouth to his. She gasped and responded to his kiss. That kiss seemed to satisfy her, and leave her wanting more at the same time. She could feel a part of her heart heal, but it still wasn't enough. When they finally broke apart, he smiled, "Would you like to try again?"  
  
She nodded and they rose higher above the Earth. "Remember to concentrate," He said before she was released. Pan closed her eyes and spread her arms as the wind rushed past her at an alarming speed. She listened to the soft rhythm of her heart beat and searched for her source. Slowly she opened her eyes and a whitish-blue aura surrounded her body. The light carried her down and she swooped up, inches from the ground. Her eyes closed again as she flew through the clouds, chasing the wind.  
  
She opened her eyes and exposed Trunks. She gasped and fell from the heavens. He caught her and eased to the ground.  
  
"That was great! It took me weeks to get the hang of it."  
  
She stepped forward, "Well I was doing great until you popped up out of no where."  
  
He put his hands up. "Take it easy, at least you flew."  
  
She smiled courageously, "That was fun."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So she lives in a cave all by herself?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded. "She's welcome to stay here." Bulma said.  
  
"I keep trying to get her to come here, but she's too stubborn to listen." He slammed his fist onto the table, breaking it in half. "Oops."  
  
Bulma ignored the table and narrowed her eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile, "That's too bad. I would've loved to meet your new girlfriend."  
  
Blood rushed to his cheeks, "Kaa-san!"  
  
"Don't deny it Trunks. You must like her, you've been going over there for almost a month now." He refused her gaze. "That's what I thought." Bulma took out her remote and pushed a button to call the cleaning droids.  
  
Trunks looked down at the spoon he had been fiddling with, it looked more like a metal pretzel. "We're not officially a couple yet. I'm not even sure that she likes me as much as I like her."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Trunks you are so nieve, any girl would die to even talk to you." He blushed even redder, she smiled. "Look kid, you have my good looks, and your father's inhuman strength. That is one deadly combination." Trunks looked up at her. "I also think you inherited some of his ignorance, especially since you returned from your trip to the past."  
  
Trunks was stone faced, and Bulma's smile faded. He stood up, "I'm late to training with Pan."  
  
Bulma side stepped away from one of the cleaning droids. "Tell her I would love to meet her." He nodded and leaped through an open window and into the sky. She rolled her eyes, "Saiya-jins, they never understand the concept of a door."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please guys, send me more reviews. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far. I will tell you there are 11 chapters in all, but I will post them one after the other (breaks in between of course) so that more people have the chance to read this. I know, I am cold hearted, selfish, and unfair… Don't you just love me ^_~ 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Four – Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
"I already told you no!" Pan screeched and blocked Trunks' fist.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Trunks blocked her kick and puffed out his bottom lip. "Pretty please? My mom really wants to meet you."  
  
"I said no!!" Pan hissed and vaulted forward. Trunks vanished and her fist hit a large rock formation. A small crater had formed and a large crack ran up the side. She tugged her arm out of the hole. She couldn't even scream as the rock caved in on her.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks screamed. No answer. "Pan!" He ran up to the pile of rubble and furiously pulled rocks off of her. "Pan?" He found her covered in her own blood, cuts and bruises maimed her beautiful body. He cupped her cheek, "Pan?"  
  
She grunted and opened her eyes. "Trunks, be-behind you…" She passed out. His sapphire eyes went wide. He turned around and gasped.  
  
A teenage boy with short, midnight hair stood twenty feet away. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black shirt with a red symbol with the initials "RR" and an orange bandana was tied around his neck. "Juunana-gou." Trunks seethed.  
  
Juunana smirked, "So glad you remember me, Prince."  
  
"I killed you!"  
  
"Did you? Then why am I standing before you in tip top shape?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But I do." He raised a finger to his forehead. "In your fit of fury, you forgot to make sure that my core had disintegrated. I rebuilt myself over time." He lowered his finger.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms. "You are a fool if you think I won't kill you now."  
  
Juunana-gou chuckled, "On the contrary, Prince, my strength and ability has tripled."  
  
Trunks' eyes grew wide. He turned around and picked up the unconscious Pan. "Sorry, but I don't have time to test your theory." He said before blasting into the sky at top speed. Juunana watched him disappear from view. A smirk touched his lips.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Bulma wrapped the last bandage around Pan's head. "Are you sure it was Juunana-gou?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "He seems to believe that his strength has tripled."  
  
Bulma's look was solemn. "I don't understand it, I thought you had killed him."  
  
"So did I, I'll have to do a better job this time."  
  
Bulma looked away from Pan and back at her son. "He might not be bluffing."  
  
"I'm close to reaching Super Saiya-jin level two." His eyes averted to a sleeping Pan, "Will she be okay?"  
  
Bulma followed his gaze. "She'll been fine after a days rest. Trunks, I think there is something you should know about her."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan groggily opened her eyes. She sat up, ignoring her pain. She noticed Trunks sitting by her bed, studying her. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you were Saiya-jin!" Trunks stood up in his chair, knocking it to the ground.  
  
Pan looked down at her hands. "I wasn't sure how you would react."  
  
"How could you be Gohan's daughter! We would have known if he had a daughter!"  
  
Tears fell onto her clenched fists. "Did he tell you about Videl, my mother?!"  
  
Trunks began pacing. "She was Gohan's girlfriend. They were close, but she disappeared when she found out that Gohan was fighting the androids."  
  
"What you didn't know was that she was pregnant with me when she left!" More tears fell. "She left because she didn't want to get hurt. She feared for my father's safety. She thought that if she left she could avoid her feelings for him. Years later she still cried herself to sleep over his death!" Her eyes over-flowed with tears. "It's hard not knowing where to turn. It's hard living without knowing your own father!" She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I know those feelings." She looked up at him. "I know what it's like to feel useless. To try and change things only to have your heart ripped from your chest and torn into a million pieces." He headed towards the door, but stopped to look at her. "We are more alike than you may realize, Pan, even if you refuse to." He exited her room and softly closed the door.  
  
Pan cried for the next hour or so until she ran out of tears to shed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Run, Pan, run!" Videl screamed through the rush of water and loud thunder.  
  
Young Pan stood at the edge of the lake below her mother. She shook her head, tears clouding her eyes. "Kaa-san!"  
  
Videl's midnight hair danced in the wind, her crystal blue eyes reflected her terror. "Listen to me, Pan. Run and save yourself! I'll always be with you, no matter what happens!"  
  
"Oh, isn't that touching." Juunana-gou appeared behind Videl.  
  
"Get away from me, you monster!" Videl thrust her fist in his cheek. He chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as she pounded against his chest.  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." He squeezed her arms and waist.  
  
She gasped and clenched her eyes shut. "Let go of me." She spit in his face.  
  
Juunana wiped the spittle from his face. "Now that wasn't very nice. Now you have to die slowly and painfully."  
  
Videl screamed as he ripped off her clothing. "Pan, Run! Please!"  
  
Pan watched in horror as the android raped her mother until the breath left her body and she stopped moving. "Okasan!!" Juunana stood and looked down at the frightened child. Pan gasped, turned, and ran. She ran blindly through the trees, her vision was watery and branches bit at her skin. She lost her footing over a tree root and fell face first into the soil.  
  
Juunana-gou appeared in front of her. He raised her by the throat. "Don't worry, little kitten, we will have our time." He threw her into the ice cold lake.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan shot up in bed as the ice cold surrounded her. She glanced down at the wet rag that had flopped off her forehead.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Pan looked at the blue haired woman that sat at her bedside. The strange woman smiled, "You caught a fever and slept for days. My name is Bulma, I'm Trunks' mother."  
  
Pan smiled, "Pan."  
  
Bulma took the rag and set it in a bowl of water. "I know your name. Trunks has told me a lot about you."  
  
Pan blushed, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Bulma pushed her to her pillow and set the cloth on her forehead. "Because I like you and you're my son's friend. I think it's good that he found someone, I mean, he isn't very sociable. Besides, you're the only other being with Saiya-jin blood in this dimension."  
  
"This dimension?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
Pan smiled a little. "Would you tell me?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "A few years back I built a time machine. I sent Trunks to the past three years before the androids had arrived with medicine for your  
  
grandfather, Goku. In our time, Goku had died of a heart virus before the androids appeared. Trunks returned again to help the Z fighters defeat the androids. He learned that there were five androids instead of two." Bulma took on a sad complexion. "Vegeta, Trunks' father, defeated one android and Juunana-gou destroyed another. While Juuroku(16), Juunana(17), and Juuhachi(18) went on a search for Goku another creature appeared. His name was Cell and was created with the cells of the strongest fighters in the galaxy. His purpose was to absorb Juunana and Juuhachi to achieve his perfect form. He succeeded and called on a world tournament to be held in ten days after. Chikyuu's warriors trained in the Room of Spirit and Time where they could get a year of training in one day. When the Cell Games began, Goku was the first to fight. Both were evenly matched and Goku suddenly forfeited. Goku asked your father to fight. He knew that Gohan had the strength to achieve a level beyond Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Super Saiya-jin?" Pan asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "When a Saiya-jin reaches a high energy level their hair becomes gold and their eyes change into turquoise. As Super Saiya-jin you are more powerful and much faster than before. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Gohan fought Cell and didn't achieve level two until Juuroku was killed."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't he a bad guy."  
  
Bulma smirked, "He was until my expertise and vast knowledge turned him to our side. Gohan defeated Cell after he had spit out Juuhachi-gou and Earth was safe again. But we learned that Trunks had only created a parallel universe instead of changing our time. Thankfully he had gained the strength to defeat the androids of our time…" She shook her head, "Or at least we thought. He came close to achieving Super Saiya-jin level two, but he's still trying."  
  
Pan looked grave, 'Poor Trunks.'  
  
Bulma stood, "I'm going to start lunch, I'll bet your starved. You can get cleaned up in the bathroom across the hall, and there is clean clothes for you in the closet."  
  
Pan got out of the bed. "I don't need your charity."  
  
Bulma reached the door, but didn't turn around. "I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either." She exited and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Another chapter. Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys. They really inspire me. Especially since I have yet another fan ficcie idea, this time it's a Bulma/Vegeta thing. AND I'M ONLY HALF WAY DONE WRITING MY PREQUEL STORY TO THIS!! Jeez, someone should slap me for having more side prodjects. Yes, it is true, I am writing a story that takes place before Windows to the Soul. It goes into more detail of Gohan and Videl's relationship in the alternate future of DBZ. Maybe I'll jot a few notes here and there with my B/V story. Okay, Z (z_on_urth@blueskyinternet.com.au), you wanted to know Trunks & Pan's ages, well I'm not quite sure myself. I imagine their age difference not to be quite as large. This story takes place some years after Cell was defeated and he was around 22? I dunno. Use your imagination, people. Keep on reading *rock on* and reviewing. Demon Sayain, you remind me so much of my best friend/editor Ashley (Sailor Eclipse) its scary. Thankx guys! 


	5. Super Saiya-jin? What’s a Super Saiya-ji...

Chapter Five – Super Saiya-jin? What's a Super Saiya-jin?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma set the last plate of food on the table. She looked at her watch, 'Three, two, o…' Trunks zoomed past her and started shoveling food into his mouth. She frowned, "Trunks we have a guest so try to eat a little more delicately."  
  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded just as Pan entered the room. She was dressed in gray sweat pants and a green capsule corp. T-shirt. Her damp hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Bulma smiled, "You look better. How are you feeling?"  
  
Pan sat down across from Trunks. "Much better." She looked up and met Trunks' gaze. Both looked away.  
  
Their meal was in silence and it was beginning to annoy Bulma. "So, Pan, how long have you been on your own?"  
  
Pan paused, chop sticks half-way to her mouth, "Since I was twelve."  
  
"That's awful, who took care of you?"  
  
Pan sat stone faced, "I took care of myself." She said, just as stony.  
  
Trunks stood up, "Lunch was great, Kaa-san." He left the room.  
  
"Men." Bulma huffed as soon as he was out of hearing range.  
  
Pan stared at the empty doorway. "Hello?" Bulma waved her hand in Pan's face.  
  
"Huh. Nani?(what)"  
  
"Jeez, I thought I lost you for a second there. You really like him don't you?"  
  
Pan blushed and looked away.  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Bulma glanced at the coffee mug she held. "Pan? Would you like to meet your Grandmother?"  
  
Pan looked up at her, "My grandmother?"  
  
"Hai, Gohan's Okasan. She is still alive."  
  
Pan rested her chin in her hands. "I don't know how she would react. She doesn't even know I exist. I don't even know if I could handle it."  
  
Bulma placed her hand on Pan's shoulder. "Okay, another time then. I won't tell her about you until your ready."  
  
Pan smiled. "Arigatou(thank you), Bulma-san." She stood to help clear the table.  
  
"No, no, Honey. I have a secret weapon." Bulma took out her remote and pushed a few buttons. A cleaner robot appeared out of the shadows and proceeded to clean the mess.  
  
Pan looked astonished. "You made that?"  
  
Bulma smiled Triumphantly. "Yep, and that isn't the least of it." She led the teenage girl out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan sighed and flopped onto her bed. What an odd day that had been. She spent most of it with Bulma and just came back from dinner. She turned onto her side and faced the balcony and beautiful setting sun. She stood up and strode over to the sliding glass doors. She stepped outside and breathed in the crisp, summer air.  
  
Something snapped in her senses and she leaned over the side of the balcony to get a better look. A few hundred yards away was Trunks. She squinted, he was training, no doubt, but what she saw next was astounding.  
  
Trunks screamed and his hair flashed into gold and spiked up. His muscles slightly grew and a soft yellow glow surrounded him. Pan gasped and Trunks turned towards her direction. She instantly hit the floor. 'Please, Kami, tell me he didn't see me.'  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Pan opened her eyes to discover Trunks floating above her. "What do you mean, what am I doing? Can't you tell that I'm getting some sun?" 'Real smooth, Pan.'  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Getting some sun? The sun is practically gone."  
  
She frowned, "You wouldn't understand. It's more of a girl thing."  
  
He shrugged and floated away, "Whatever."  
  
Pan sighed and ran back onto her bed. She buried her head beneath her pillow, maybe she could suffocate herself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She threw the pillow at the wall and it exploded with feathers everywhere. Pan sat on her bed dumbfounded. 'whoops.' She picked a feather out of her hair. "It's not going to be easy here."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan groaned and sat up in bed. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. Outside the sun was up and birds were chirping. She forced herself out of bed and changed into a red top and blue jeans that reached to her knees. She brushed her hair and bounded out the door.  
  
She greeted Bulma with a smile and sat down at the table.  
  
"Your cheerful this morning." Bulma placed her hand on Pan's forehead. "Your fever is certainly gone."  
  
"I feel great." Pan's smile grew as Bulma placed two dozen pancakes in front of her. Pan drowned them in syrup, grabbed a fork and popped a few in her mouth. "Where's Trunks?" she asked after she swallowed her food.  
  
"He's out training in the gravity room."  
  
Pan finished her breakfast and stood. "That was delicious, arigatou." Pan was out the door in seconds.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan stepped out onto the soft green grass. She crossed her arms and searched the area. She spotted a sphere shaped room a good few hundred yards away. She kept her ki low and crept over to the red tinted window.  
  
She spied Trunks furiously fighting an unseen opponent. She noticed his hair was gold again. 'Super Saiya-jin…' She ran away from the dome, making sure she was undetected.  
  
She headed west towards fairly flat vast land. When she was a mile away from Capsule Corp. she took to the sky and flew for a few more miles. She found a comfortable spot and landed.  
  
Pan studied her surroundings. Desert. A few rocks here and there and a small mountain about ¼ mile away.  
  
Smiling, Pan spread her arms and leapt forward. She broke off into a set of cartwheels, flips, twists and turns. When she neared the mountain she jumped straight into the sky, flew the height, and flipped onto the top. She landed perfectly and giggled. "I haven't done that in so long. I forgot how fun it was." She told herself.  
  
She grinned and did a handstand. After a few upright push-ups she pushed herself into the sky and flew backwards. She turned upright and stared down at the mountain with the deep ravine in the center.  
  
Pan lowered herself between the two sides of rock. She laughed and flew in between the rocks. Something snapped in her senses and she stopped. She slowly turned around and formed a ki ball, then vaporized half the mountain.  
  
When the dust and debris settled there stood Trunks. Pan frowned, "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
His cheeks slightly tinted, but his face remained set in stone. She smoothly floated over the rubble and landed in front of him. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't need you to watch my every move. I'm perfectly fine by myself!"  
  
"Did you forget about the androids?" He asked sternly.  
  
She lifted her chin, "I'm not afraid of any android!"  
  
"Like Hell your not!"  
  
"We don't even know if android Eighteen was revived!" She turned to leave.  
  
Trunks grabbed her arm, "No, but android Seventeen is strong enough to hurt you, or worse…"  
  
Pan tried to shake his grip, but he held her tighter. She squeaked and fought back tears. He released her arm. "Why do you even care, Trunks?!"  
  
"I do care. Why do you keep running away from your problems?"  
  
Pan growled and jumped into the sky. She sped away, but Trunks was too fast for her. He appeared in front of her and she crashed into him. Trunks wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. "Why are you running?" He asked a little softer.  
  
She stopped squirming and fell limp in his arms. She looked away from his comforting gaze. "I can't run."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Eyes watched the couple in disgust. "That's the girl your stalking?" The android brushed back her blonde hair. "Honestly, Juunana, I thought you had better taste." She turned away from the two, hidden from view behind a boulder.  
  
"Shut-up, Juuhachi. Who are you to tell me about taste while your drooling all over our so called assassin."  
  
"That's different, he's mysterious and sexy. She's just some slut you picked out of a crowd."  
  
He snarled and leaned against the boulder. His arms crossed and he glared at his sister. "So what if I have a fetish for humans."  
  
She snorted. "Fetish? More like an obsession. I hate all of the humans on this stinking planet." She kicked a small pebble.  
  
"If you want to feel that way, go ahead. Just leave her for me." He smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooooo, bad Juunana-gou, bad. I'm so mean. I don't have much to say, except that I love you all (as always), keep reading, it boosts your intelligence (good way to sucker 'em in); stay in school, listen to music, even listen to your parents (sometimes) just because they're old and can ground you until you are married. And I hear Beethoven's 5th Symphony coming from my dad's den… (o-kay that had no point with the story…) Aw well, I'll listen to Ozzy instead. Much better. Now keep on reading my story (if you haven't all ready lost interest) and review, people, review! I really want to know how I'm doing, and whether or not this story sucks. That's all, I shall go now, until next time DBZ fans… may the ki be with you… and Kami bless America… 


	6. Escape

Chapter Six - Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan stared out at the purple sky. She stared at the bright stars and sighed. From her spot on the roof of Capsule Corporation she could see for miles. 'Endless skies with unlimited possibilities. What do I do from here on? Am I running from the truth as Trunks said? Maybe. But maybe its for the best…Who am I kidding? I can't stay here.'  
  
Pan groaned and lied on her back. 'If I stay things could get complicated.' "I might grow attached to Trunks," she said aloud and sighed again. She was already beginning to. Her crush was leaning towards the brink of love now. She cringed. She couldn't let that happen, no matter how much she wanted it. 'He's destined to take out the androids. I would only get in his way.' Pan stood shakily and disregarded the blackened sky. 'This isn't my place, nor is it a war I could win.'  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she floated to the ground. She took one last look at the round building and ran. She ran until she could take to the air without being noticed. She flew for miles with no clue as to where she was headed. When she tired, she landed in the remains of an old city. She recognized the city as one she stayed in as a child. After her mother died. No doubt attacked by the junk yard duo during their first visit.  
  
Drops of water fell from the heavens onto Pan. 'Maybe its just a light drizzle?' The rain came down harder until it was a raging storm. Pan frowned, 'Why am I not surprised?' What to do about food could be resolved in the morning, but right now she needed to find shelter. She place a hand on each hip and observed her dank surroundings, ignoring the pouring rain and the cold that began to nip at her skin. She rummaged through the debris, looking for anything useful.  
  
Pan lifted a slack of cement. "Aha!" A stairway was revealed. She long since discarded the cement chunk and made her way down the stairs into a tunnel. She followed the passage to numerous doors. So far she discovered a room with food, bathrooms, and rooms filled with cots, but she hadn't found the exact room she wanted.  
  
Finally Pan reached the end of the twisting tunnel. A large metal door with a large padlock made her frown. With a flick of her wrist it fell to the ground and she pushed open the large door with ease.  
  
Her eyes met a fairly large room with a King sized bed (complete with silk sheets) on the back wall. She quickly frayed her ki to dry herself and leapt onto the bed. She fell into a dreamless slumber seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Bulma knocked on the door again. "Pan, sweetie, are you awake? Breakfast is ready." No response. Bulma frowned and opened the door, "Pan?" She gasped. The room was empty. The bed had not been touched and the window was wide open. "Trunks!!"  
  
Trunks ran up behind her. "What is it, Okaa…san?" He stepped into the unoccupied room. "She didn't."  
  
"She did." Bulma looked out the window. "You have to find her, Trunks. If the androids find her…" Her voice cracked.  
  
Trunks frowned. "Don't worry, I'll find her."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Has anyone told you how cute you look when you sleep?" The silky, yet deadly voice rang out in the shocking silence.  
  
Pan jumped and turned towards the voice. "Juunana." She spat venom with the name.  
  
He chuckled and clicked on a small lamp that was next to the chair he sat in. He stood and stepped forward. "My, my. Aren't we a little grumpy this morning." Another step.  
  
Pan growled from her spot on the bed. "What do you want?"  
  
Juunana smirked, "You know very well what I want." Another step.  
  
Her brows furrowed, but she stood her ground. "Sorry, but I'm taken."  
  
"You mean the boy who supposedly killed me and my sister? He'll be out of the way soon enough. Then I will have you." He walked to the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Oh really? That could make things much more interesting." He caressed her cheek and she turned away. He grabbed her chin and forcefully made her look at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You intrigue me, little kitten, or should I call you Pan?" He leaned forward and roughly pulled her lips against his.  
  
She pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't touch me, baka-yarou."  
  
He touched his cheek. "I will find you wherever you may hide." He headed towards the door. "Hopefully you will change your mind. I'd hate to ruin such a pretty little thing." He turned his head, "I could make you eternal, you know."  
  
"I'd rather die!" She screamed.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for. Ja-ne." He closed the door behind him.  
  
She collapsed on the bed and wept.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Trunks paused in mid-air as he felt Pan's ki flare. He rocketed towards her ki signature and entered and abandoned city. He flew downstairs and through a long tunnel of an unused bomb shelter. Pan gasped as he crashed through the door.  
  
She tried to wipe her tear streaked face. "He.. he was here."  
  
Trunks' eyebrows furrowed, "Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"No, no… but he…" She touched her lips.  
  
Trunks cringed and walked towards her. He sat on the bed and touched her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Fresh tears gathered and she collapsed into his arms. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and strung his fingers into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed. They sat like that for a long time before Pan looked up. "Trunks…?"  
  
He smiled and wiped her face. "Shh… Its alright, Pan-chan."  
  
Pan leaned forward and kissed him. Trunks was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss with just as much passion. Her tears were dry and long forgotten as they fell back onto the bed. Each tried to remove each others cloths without breaking their kiss.  
  
Trunks pulled back, "Pan, uh…?"  
  
She looked up and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him again. He grinned and kissed her neck as he helped her out of her clothes.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Bulma looked out at the darkening sky. 'Where is he?' Bulma frowned, 'He should have been home by now unless he got caught up in something…' Bulma gasped then smiled as realization dawned on her. She sighed, she knew it was bound to happen sometime. 'Oh well, not having to make dinner for an army leaves me some free time.' She walked back to her lab, unaware of the eyes that studied her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Juuhachi-gou swiftly landed outside of the Capsule house she and her brother were currently staying in. She brushed a stray strand of short, blonde hair behind her ear and stepped inside. She found her brother on the couch watching television.  
  
He looked up as she approached, "Anything?"  
  
"I found the blue-haired woman, but no sign of the girl or the boy."  
  
"The girl is at an abandoned city a few miles away. The boy most likely went in search of her."  
  
Juuhachi eyed her brother and sat down next to him. She frowned in disgust. "That's the last time I do your dirty work. I went to CC to look for her when you were with her screwing around! I don't understand what's so special about her. She's just another pathetic human. We hate humans if you haven't forgotten!"  
  
Juunana casually side-glanced at his sister. "Me? What about you? Your always drooling over some weakling human you come across."  
  
Her lips pursed and she looked away. "Well that's different. I don't go around screwing any human that catches my fancy." She said icily, "And besides, you always kill the guy before I even have a chance."  
  
Juunana-gou looked back at the TV and his lips curled into a smirk. "Hmph, so you admit it. If you had the chance to jump some guy's bones you would."  
  
Eighteen bared her teeth, "I never said that!"  
  
"Whatever, but I will have that girl."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not if he stops you."  
  
Juunana closed his eyes, "I see him as no threat."  
  
"That's what we thought last time and look what happened!"  
  
His eyes opened, "But now our strength has tripled." His blue eyes gleamed, "We'll send our little prince to where he belongs."  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter, *sigh* Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing the stupid thing. Let's see, what chapter is this? Six, alright that means *calculating in head* only 5 chapters left! *Whoo-hoo* (If u didn't read my earlier comments I have the story finished, I'm just posting one chapter at a time so more people have the chance to find it and read it, of course. Yes, that's right, you must suffer!) That's all the crap I have to say this time around, and I need to start my homework so, until next time on… Windows to the Soul! *so corny* Also visit my DBZ site: The Legendary, its pretty good even though it's a little new.  
  
www.geocities.com/suniverse14/legendary.html  
  
Ja-ne, minna-san  
  
Sailor Universe~  
  
… or PMRGchik, whichever u prefer… 


	7. Teach me how

Chapter Seven – Teach me how  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan sat on her balcony ledge in her pajamas. It was pretty late, but she stayed up to watch Trunks. It had been almost a week since their night together and neither mentioned it since, let alone come within two feet of each other. She frowned. Hopefully it had meant more to him than a one time fling. Why did he have to be so timid around her?  
  
She pushed that thought away and directed her site to Trunks. He was on the lawn, not too far away. His hair was it's natural color and he was dressed only in a pair of loose, blue training slacks and sneakers.  
  
She 'ooed' as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. It never ceased to amaze her when he powered into Super. She yawned and twiddled a clump of hair around her finger. 'I wonder what I would look like with gold, glowing hair?'  
  
She sighed and glanced back at Trunks. Ever since that night she had been sleeping great. She always woke up warm and relaxed for some odd reason. It never used to be like this. She always had trouble sleeping because of nightmares and woke up exhausted and sweaty. Now she had pleasant dreams and awoke feeling refreshed.  
  
Her eyelids felt heavy and she leaned a little too far over the edge… A hand reached up and steadied her. Her eyes popped open and she looked up at Trunks.  
  
His hand was still on her shoulder, "Are you okay? You almost fell off the ledge."  
  
She smiled up at him, "I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest."  
  
"I will, but first…" she reached out and tugged on a clump of his gold hair, "I want you to teach me this."  
  
He rubbed his scalp. "Well it's kind of dangerous and I don't know if your ready."  
  
"Oh I'm ready." She stood on the balcony ledge and stretched. "Just give me a minute."  
  
He floated higher up. "Oh no. Its way past your bedtime. We'll work on it another time."  
  
She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. "But Trunks-chan! Woah." She teetered and Trunks caught her before she fell. She yawned. "Maybe I should get some sleep." She leaned her head into his shoulder.  
  
Trunks powered down and walked over to her bed. He pulled back the covers and carefully laid her down. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Pan-chan."  
  
She sighed and gripped the sheets. Trunks closed the balcony doors and headed towards his room. He glanced at the clock. 'Its pretty late, I should get ready for bed.' After a quick shower he pulled on a pair of boxers and padded back into the hallway.  
  
He slowly opened Pan's door and peered inside. She was sound asleep, laying on her side. Her mouth was slightly open and the starlight that filled through the balcony doors accented her features beautifully.  
  
Trunks slipped inside unnoticed and quietly closed the door. He pulled up the covers and slid into the queen sized bed. He leaned over Pan and brushed back a strand of raven hair away from her face. "You really are beautiful." He whispered and settled down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled himself to her.  
  
She shifted slightly and sighed. Trunks let out a sigh of relief when she hadn't woken. He hadn't been able to sleep lately without her in his arms. His sapphire eyes slid shut and he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. 'I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me.' He drifted off to sleep not long after.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan awoke alone in her bed. There was that warm, familiar presence surrounding her as she stretched her arms above her head. She had the same reoccurring dream last night. In her dream Trunks came to her in the night, declared his love for the sleeping beauty, then fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
She sighed. It all felt so real. She kicked off the maroon sheets and walked over to the vanity mirror Bulma had given her. She sat on the plush seat and ran a brush through her dark hair.  
  
The girl before her was young and pretty, but her eyes had aged beyond their years. Pan raised a hand to touch her cheek. The girl did the same with the opposite cheek. Both frowned, and looked away.  
  
Pan stood and changed into a loose, blue sweater and tight fitting jeans. She padded down to the kitchen to silence her growling stomach.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Pan walked out to the soft grass outside. She looked around with her hands on each hip. 'Where is Trunks?'  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder. Pan spun around. Air. 'Oh no, not this again.' The tapping repeated and Pan zipped around. Just as she suspected… absolutely nothing.  
  
She turned and ran straight into a brick wall. Two arms supported her so she wouldn't fall. She glared up at her captor. "Very funny."  
  
He smirked and released her. "Did you sleep well, Panny-chan?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the odd nickname. "Yes actually, quite well. What about you, Trunks-kun."  
  
His smirk molded into a smile. "Very well. Today is actually a very special day."  
  
Her eyes brightened, "Your gonna teach me?!"  
  
Trunks looked confused, "Teach you what?"  
  
"To become Super Saiya-jin, baka!!" She screeched.  
  
He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that. I thought we'd take a break today."  
  
Her jaw practically hit the floor. Did he forget about the crazy mechanical people who are out for his blood? "Excuse me? Run that by me again."  
  
He smiled, something he had been doing a lot lately, "You see, I was thinking of asking a girl to spend the day out with me."  
  
'Is he asking me out?' she thought. She lifted an eyebrow, "What do you plan on doing for your date?"  
  
"I was planning on taking this girl on an enormous picnic and a romantic swim under the stars."  
  
By the time he said picnic, he had won her over. She stepped forward. "And afterwards?"  
  
"Hold her till the sun rises and protect her from any harm."  
  
Pan fluttered her eyelashes and gave him her best flirtatious smile. "You know…" She closed the space between them and drew circles on his chest, "You could ditch that bimbo and take me instead."  
  
"Gee, I don't know. She's a pretty good kisser."  
  
"Could I compromise?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She slid a hand behind his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. When they parted, she stared dreamily into his eyes. "So what do you say?"  
  
Trunks put an arm around her waist. "She can kiss better than that." He planted a good, long, passionate kiss on her lips, which she happily returned.  
  
Pan licked her lips. "Now can I go?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She playfully punched him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hoi poi capsule. "And lunch is right here." He dropped the palm sized capsule back into his pocket. "Now…" He held his arm out to her, "Are you ready to go, my lady."  
  
"Can I get my swim suit first?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
She smiled and hooked her arm with his. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Trunks looked troubled as he placed his glass back onto the blanket. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that at such a young age. I know it can be hard."  
  
Pan sighed and wiped her tear streaked face. "Its not easy to witness death."  
  
Trunks looked down at the half eaten food on the center of the checkered picnic blanket. Trunks lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. Pan sat across from him, with her legs folded underneath her. "I know how you feel." He said slowly. She looked up. He continued, "I found Gohan dead. That's what pushed me into Super Saiya-jin."  
  
She tried to suppress her tears. "Sadness pushes you over the edge?"  
  
Trunks met her eyes. "And anger."  
  
"I have plenty of that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Pan briefly smiled. "I need to learn how to become Super Saiya-jin."  
  
He nodded. "I know you do. I will teach you, but today is our day off, so sit back and relax."  
  
She leaned back on her palms and smiled. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together."  
  
He crawled over to her side. She instinctively leaned her head to his shoulder. "Would you like to know of my past and hardships?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No need, Bulma already told me everything. What happens now?"  
  
He sighed, "Let's not worry about it now." He stood up and held a hand out to her. "Come on."  
  
She grabbed his offered hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Where to now?" she asked.  
  
"The beach. Like I promised."  
  
She smiled, "Do I get to skinny dip?"  
  
He blushed and turned away. "Um, we should probably get going."  
  
She laughed and he encapsulated their things. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are you ever going to get into the water?" Pan screamed from her spot in the ocean.  
  
Trunks sat on the shore fully clothed. "Not until you stripped like you promised." He murmured softly.  
  
"I did not promise anything!"  
  
Trunks' cheeks turned crimson and he looked up at her. "You heard that?!"  
  
She smirked and crossed her arms over her black bathing suit. "Of course. I am part Saiya-jin, remember? That means my senses are just as strong as yours are."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Now get in the water!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He stripped to his swimming trunks and joined her in the water.  
  
  
  
Awww… I thought I might as well add to the romance and give our heroes the day off. They do deserve it with all their hard work. R&R my children… Four chapters left. 'Til next time. 


	8. Defeat at the Hands of the Enemy

Chapter Eight – Defeat at the Hands of the Enemy  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes flashed. "Think of the people that died at their hands. Think of all the suffering that they caused you and this world." Her teeth ground together and she concentrated. He blinked once, then started again, "…Think of what they did to your mother."  
  
That started it. The pupils in her eyes faded, her hair lifted for a split- second before it fell back. Her eyes returned to normal and she collapsed onto her knees breathing heavily. She shook her head. "Trunks, I don't know if I can handle this."  
  
He came up behind her. "You did good, Pan. You're getting close."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her nose. She inhaled deeply and stood, shakily, to her feet. "How do you do it?"  
  
His eyes drifted to his feet. "I think of Gohan… and my father."  
  
"Did the androids get him too?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked back at her. "Don't be, its too late now."  
  
Pan stared blankly at the night sky. She lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"Do you want to try again?" A pair of gold tipped boots walked into her vision. She looked up at Trunks, and slowly nodded her head. He gave her distance and she turned her back to him. He crossed his arms. "I think it's time you know the truth."  
  
Her eye twitched, but Pan remained silent.  
  
His lip curled. "Your worthless…"  
  
'No.'  
  
"…You weren't strong enough to save your mother then, what makes you think you can make a difference now?"  
  
Her fists clenched and unclenched. Her breathing became rapid. 'Not you too, Trunks…'  
  
"You wouldn't recognize bravery if it smacked you in the face." His eyes were emotionless, "You are weak, pathetic, and stupid. You aren't worthy to accept the title Saiya-jin."  
  
'Don't outcast me like this…' Tears blocked her vision, but none escaped her eyes. 'No.' Her mind screamed. A blue aura began to swirl around her body.  
  
Trunks only stared at her with empty eyes. His lips were turned down into a frown. "Worthless whore, do you think that I could actually feel anything other than lust for you? Pathetic really, that you actually think that you can avenge your mother when you can't even take care of yourself. To think that you thought I loved you, you're nothing more than trash."  
  
Pan's tears streamed freely down her cheeks and she took on a golden aura. A fierce wind tumbled around her. She screamed as the rage took over and she transformed. Her hair spiked upwards in flames of gold. Her eyes clenched painfully shut. When they reopened they were turquoise. She continued screaming as a crater dissolved beneath her and her power level shot up.  
  
She turned to face her former lover. Her eyes revealed confusion and betrayal at Trunks and she sped forward. She thrust her fist into his face and the blow knocked him off his feet. She panted heavily, but did not move.  
  
Trunks stood up slowly, still dazed from the blow. His frown turned into a smile. "I'm so proud of you, you've ascended."  
  
She looked even more confused, "Stop toying with me, jerk."  
  
He walked towards her. "I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
Pan's hair became black again and she collapsed. Trunks caught her before she hit the ground. More tears slid down her cheeks. "How do I know your not lying to me now, Trunks?"  
  
"I only said those things to help you transform. I honestly didn't mean any of them. You know I love you, Pan-chan."  
  
She read his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, but the things you said-"  
  
"Were meaningless." He finished, "I know I hurt you, but I did it for your own good. You transformed didn't you?"  
  
She nodded and wiped her cheeks. "I understand."  
  
"Gee, isn't this touching." A lethal voice rang out in the emptiness.  
  
Pan's eyes went wide with fear and Trunks snarled. Trunks released Pan back onto her feet. He turned to face his nemesis.  
  
A young girl with short blond hair stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. The owner of the voice stood next to her. He had black hair, the same cut as hers, and his arms were crossed over his black shirt. Both were as deadly and strong as the other.  
  
The female, Juuhachi-gou, smirked, "Fancy meeting you in this part of the woods."  
  
Trunks bared his teeth and moved in front of Pan. "What is it you want?!"  
  
Juunana-gou smiled wickedly, "Your head on a stick, and the girl, of course." His eyes wandered over Pan.  
  
Pan gasped and hid behind Trunks. Trunks growled and clenched his fists. "You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Juuhachi laughed. "That's the general idea."  
  
Trunks flashed into Super Saiya-jin and leapt forward.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks threw punch after punch into the artificial human and each of them were easily blocked. Trunks screamed and thrust his leg into Juunana's torso. Juunana grabbed his ankle and swung Trunks into the ground. A crater was formed from the force of the hit and the air was knocked out of Trunks. Juunana jumped into the crater and punched defenseless Trunks in the torso and face.  
  
"No!!" Pan screamed and her hair flashed into gold. She ran forward as fast as she could.  
  
Juuhachi-gou appeared before her and grabbed her by the hair nonchalantly. "Naughty girl, you should stay out of something that is none of your business!" She launched Pan into the air and Pan crashed through a tree and landed hard on her back. Pan's hair fell back to normal and she lay still.  
  
Juuhachi smirked over her triumph and turned back to watch her brother beat the snot out of Trunks.  
  
Juunana repeated blow after blow and poor Trunks screamed with each impact. Suddenly he stopped and leapt high into the air. He came down fast and his feet crushed Trunks. Trunks screamed even louder as the earth cracked around him and his bones were crushed. His hair became purple again and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
Juunana-gou smiled and returned to his sister. "I feel much better."  
  
She glanced at Trunks and Pan. "What do we do with them?"  
  
His infamous smile never left his face. "Just leave 'em, they've learned who they're messing with."  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged and followed him into the sky.  
  
Pan was pulled back into consciousness moments later. She stood shakily and ran/stumbled over to where Trunks lay. "Oh Kami, Trunks-chan." Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt for a pulse. She breathed a long sigh of relief when she found his weak heartbeat.  
  
Pan carefully lifted Trunks' battered form over her shoulder. He groaned in pain, but did not wake. Pan flew back to Capsule Corp. as quickly as possible without harming Trunks.  
  
  
  
I know, I know! Trunks was so mean. Please don't flame me I had to do it. This is one of my action chapters (to spice things up after my romance chapter), almost as if it came right off the show, yay. A few more chapters left. You'll enjoy it, I just know it. Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out. I got a new game over the weekend (Darkened Skye) and it didn't freakin' work on my stupid computer! Pissed me off. So I have to play it downstairs on my dad's computer. That and I kinda forgot about my story. *gomen* but I was able to get this chapter out so I hope you liked it. 'til next time, mahalo~ (if that's even how you spell it, me no know!) 


	9. If at First You Don’t Succeed Try, Try A...

Chapter Nine – If at First You Don't Succeed Try, Try Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan rested her forehead against the cool glass of the regeneration tank. Trunks floated inside a sea of green liquid with numerous cords connected to his body and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.  
  
Pan sighed. It had already been two full weeks with him inside the healing dome, and Bulma said it would be another day or two before he was fully healed.  
  
Pan raised her eyes to his face. The machine hummed and Trunks slightly opened his eyes for a split second, then closed them again. Pan sat back in her chair. Five minutes later, Bulma came through the door carrying a tray with food.  
  
She smiled at Pan and placed the tray on a table before her. "Here's your dinner. Is he doing any better?"  
  
Pan nodded, "He looks much better now. He opened his eyes once."  
  
Bulma's smile grew. "That's good. He'll probably be healed soon. Well, enjoy your meal. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Pan thanked her as she left. She nibbled on her food silently. 'Poor Bulma, she took this so hard.' Bulma had complied to bringing Pan food and clothing since she had refused to leave the room until Trunks was well. Pan looked back up at the floating Trunks and sighed. 'How long will this war last?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The silent machine beeped during the nightly hours. Not it's normal humming, but a louder sequence of beeps. Pan slept silently on a chair nearby. The patient inside the round structure stirred.  
  
His eyes twitched and the green liquid drained from inside. His eyes opened as well as the entrance into his glass prison.  
  
Trunks pulled off the oxygen mask and sighed. He pulled off the tabs that connected him to the machine. He stepped outside and stumbled. 'What the…?' He looked behind him and discovered a lavender tail was connected to his body and thrashing about wildly. He almost screamed. Then he remembered his mother telling him that Saiya-jins were born with tails, but his was cut off at birth. He stood a little wobbly.  
  
He clenched his fists and tensed his muscles. He had definitely increased in strength. Just like any other Saiya-jin, after healing from severe wounds.  
  
His cerulean eyes wandered over to the beauty asleep on the armchair across from where he stood. She, no doubt, had been there the whole time he was floating in the green void of healing fluids. 'How long have I been in there anyway?,' He wondered as he maneuvered over to her. He brushed back her bangs. 'I need to reach level two, for her sake.' He stepped away from his soul mate and flared his ki to dry himself. Trunks walked out of the lab, but not before he stole a glance back at Pan.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan awoke with a start. She stood up and stretched. She turned towards the regeneration tank and almost fell over in shock. It was empty.  
  
Pan's eyebrows lifted and she ran up to Trunks' bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside. She discovered Trunks sleeping on his stomach, with the covers pooled at his waist. She smiled and crept to his side.  
  
She lowered herself next to his side and kissed his forehead. He sighed and shifted in his sleep. Something brushed her arm and she jumped. She tried to stand, but discovered that she couldn't. She looked down and found something wrapped around her waist. She almost screamed. A purple tail had wrapped itself around her waist and wasn't letting go.  
  
'Nani?! A tail?! That can't be human, but he's not completely human. Neither am I, but I don't have a tail. Well, I don't remember having one. The regeneration tank must have made it grow back.' She sighed in exasperation and tried to stand again. The furry appendage squeezed tighter and the air was squeezed out of her lungs.  
  
She rolled her eyes. It didn't look like she was going anywhere for a while. She laid down next to him. As soon as she did, she was pulled into his arms. Pan gasped. She self-consciously reached down and brushed his tail. He vibrated against her as he began to purr. She gave up and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan ran down the stairs in a rush. She found Bulma in the living room. "Where's Trunks?" she asked.  
  
Bulma pointed out a window. "He's training in the gravity room like a madman. Good luck trying to get him out."  
  
Pan nodded, "Arigatou, Bulma-chan," and she was out the door like lightning.  
  
Pan knocked loudly on the door to the gravity room. "Trunks, come on out!" No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She peered inside the red tinted window.  
  
Trunks was deep into his training. She looked over the controls in the center of the room. Her eyes went wide. The gravity was set to 600 times Earth's gravity. 'That's it.' She opened a hidden panel on the side of the door. She pushed a button and the gravity shut off, along with the door opening.  
  
Trunks turned to her with a determined look on his face. His tail jerked from side to side behind him.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm training."  
  
"At 600 times Earth's gravity!"  
  
"I need a challenge. It's the only way I can get stronger."  
  
She stepped inside. "You'll kill yourself at this rate!"  
  
"I'm trying to protect you!"  
  
She took another step forward. "How can you protect me if you kill yourself?"  
  
His eyebrows twitched. "I'm not killing myself, I'm simply training."  
  
"That may be true, but your body just healed and isn't ready for these measurements just yet."  
  
"I have to try." he said softly.  
  
She slowly advanced towards him. "Please, Trunks…" she touched his arm, "Take it easy. Your body will be tired from healing. You haven't done any physical movements for the past two weeks." His eyes glanced at her hand, then returned to her onyx pools. She blinked. "Just spend a day or two relaxing and getting accustomed to movement… and perhaps that." She pointed to his tail.  
  
He twitched his tail and moved away from her touch. "I'm sorry, Pan, but I must train. The only way I can ascend is by getting stronger."  
  
Pan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I was afraid you would say that, knowing how stubborn you can be. Well then…" she opened her fiery eyes and crouched into a fighting position, "Fight me."  
  
He looked at her with amused eyes and gave a small laugh. "Come on, Pan, I can easily defeat you."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Her eyes flashed, "…or maybe you just don't have the balls to do it. If you can beat me, you can do whatever you wish, but if you lose… you take the next two or three days off of training. No Super Saiya-jin."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, I'll take up your offer. Remember, I'm stronger now that I've healed."  
  
Pan gritted her teeth and powered up. She leapt forward with a yell. Trunks disappeared before she reached him. She was slammed into the floor by his elbow. 'How did he move so fast?' She was instantly back on her feet and struck him with her right foot. He was knocked back and both charged towards the other. They exchanged blows and a bright light exploded.  
  
The air was knocked from her lungs as Pan hit the wall from the force of the attack. She fell to the ground onto her stomach.  
  
Trunks appeared before her and crossed his arms. "You can't beat me, sweetheart, so just give up."  
  
Pan looked up. "Hell no." She sprang up and wrapped her legs around his neck. She fell backwards and landed on her hands and propelled him towards the center of the gravity chamber.  
  
Trunks stopped mid-air and thrust his foot into her stomach. She jumped up and pummeled his face. He grabbed her fists. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She bared her teeth. "And I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
He smirked and slightly squeezed. Pan yelped in pain. "Say Uncle, and I will stop."  
  
"Never." She mumbled. He squeezed her hands just a little bit harder. She clenched her teeth and thrust her knee into his groin. Trunks doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Serves you right. You should never hit a lady."  
  
He grimaced. "I never actually hit you, and besides, your not a lady, just a wild beast."  
  
"At least I'm not the one gripping my crotch and weeping like a lost child." She knelt beside him and grabbed his tail. "I can be nice." She stroked his tail, "…or I can be mean." She pulled his tail lightly.  
  
Trunks groaned. "That's it, you need to be tamed." He stood up and swung her over one shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She pounded on his back and he laughed at her weak attempts.  
  
Trunks flew back to her bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and pinned her before she got the chance to move. "I won fair and square, so I get to train as I like." he said.  
  
She frowned, "You cheated."  
  
"I cheated? What about the maneuver you just pulled? You deserve this. Don't be a brat." He got off the bed and returned to his training. Pan just lay still on her bed and huffed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Trunks swung his fists into an invisible opponent. He growled and thrust his leg into the air. The machine beeped and he looked to the controls. A digital voice rang out in the silence of the room, "Gravity level raised. Seven-hundred times Earth gravity." Trunks hit the floor from the force of the change. He had set the machine to up the gravity every hour. He shrugged off his anguish and roughly restarted his training.  
  
Trunks shot at one of the three round drones that floated nearby. It passed from one to the other, then back to him. He batted it away and it hit the center of the room. He screamed as a bright light enveloped him and the entire room.  
  
  
  
  
  
You asked for it, here it is. Chapter Nine of Windows to the Soul. I wasn't going to put it up for a little bit because of my finals, but screw it, you all got a lucky break. Can't talk much I need to study for my History final I am going to fail tomorrow. Wish me luck! I'm gonna need it. Sayonara, please review, I love to hear from all of you.  
  
Sailor Universe~ 


	10. Trouble in the City

Chapter Ten – Trouble in the City  
  
  
  
  
  
The explosion rocked Capsule Corporation to its cement roots. Bulma jumped up and looked over at Pan. Fear was plainly written on her face, most likely on hers also. She ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. Pan was right behind her, screaming Trunks' name.  
  
They ran outside and discovered the gravity room in mangled pieces of metal and wire. The dust had just began to settle. Pan ran in front of Bulma and towards the mess. She watched as Pan pulled off large, misshapen pieces of metal in desperation.  
  
Pan cried out when she discovered Trunks' limp figure covered in cuts and gashes. Bulma ran up to her son and checked for a pulse. She nodded at Pan. Pan let out a sigh of relief and picked up the unconscious Trunks.  
  
They moved him into the lab and back into the regeneration tank. "How long this time?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a few days. It all depends on how bad he is."  
  
Pan nodded and looked back at him through the glass as the green liquid began rising over him. "I'll stay here," she said softly. Bulma nodded gravely and exited the lab.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Three days later Trunks was back to perfect health.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" Pan screamed from across the room. Trunks sat on his bed with his hands under his chin. He didn't look too happy. "I told you it was a bad idea in the first place!"  
  
'Kami, she's beautiful when she's angry.' Trunks smiled.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!" She pointed a finger in his face. His tail uncurled and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!"  
  
His eyes stared deeply into hers. "I was wrong. You were right," he spoke calmly.  
  
She looked at him confused. "That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
'That was way too easy.' "What's the catch?" she asked.  
  
"No catch."  
  
She lowered her eyelids at him. "Then you won't train for the next two days?"  
  
"I won't," he said. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but ended up in his lap. "You just have to give me something in return." He kissed her. His tail ran up her leg.  
  
"Not right now, Trunks."  
  
He pouted, "Why not?"  
  
"Because your being punished. Your on restriction from physical strain for the next two days." She left his room.  
  
He crossed his arms and let out a huge sigh. 'Then what am I supposed to do to pass the time?'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A week had come and gone. Trunks returned to his training and Pan trained as well. Bulma built a replacement gravity room. The androids had not made any appearances, but everyone kept their eyes open.  
  
Bulma rapped on Pan's doorway. "Pan?" She heard a mumbled reply on the other side of the door. Bulma opened the door and entered Pan's room. She found the girl sitting on her bed reading a book.  
  
Pan closed the book as Bulma entered. Bulma sat on the edge of her bed, Pan smiled. "Someone is here to see you."  
  
Pan looked confused and hiked an eyebrow. "A guest? For me? But I don't know anybody."  
  
Bulma stood up, "Come and see."  
  
Pan stood up also, "Can't you just tell me?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope. It's a surprise."  
  
"Well can I at least brush my hair?"  
  
Bulma grabbed her hand. "No, you look fine, honey, don't worry."  
  
Bulma led Pan down the stairs and into the living room. An elder woman stood from her seat in a cushioned chair. Her black hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a pink dress with a purple vest. The strange woman had tears building in her eyes.  
  
Pan stared open mouthed, "O-obaasan?(grandmother)"  
  
The woman burst into tears and brought Pan into a hug. Pan returned it with tears in her eyes as well. Bulma smiled, "Chichi, I'd like you to meet Pan."  
  
The two remained in their embrace, crying. Finally they settled down and sat down on the plush sofa. Pan wiped her eyes and held her grandmother's hand.  
  
Chichi smiled, "Bulma told me everything. I had no idea you even existed till now."  
  
Pan sniffled, "Well, I had a rough life before Trunks found me."  
  
Chichi hugged her granddaughter again and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad our family bloodline doesn't have to end. Would you like to come and stay with me?"  
  
Pan glanced at Bulma, she looked sad, but hid it well. She looked back at Chichi. "I think it would be best if I stayed here a little longer."  
  
Chichi placed a delicate hand on Pan's shoulder. "That's fine with me. I fully understand." She shared a knowing glance with Bulma.  
  
Pan looked utterly confused, "What? Does everyone know something that I don't?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The next day, Pan knocked on the door to the gravity chamber. She tapped her foot and knocked again, louder this time. The door slid open and Trunks was behind it dressed in his gray training pants and black tank. A towel was draped over his shoulder. Pan raised an eyebrow as she studied him. "Is your hair getting longer?"  
  
Trunks tugged on his hair, indeed it was growing long. "Guess I need a cut. Is that all you came to ask?"  
  
Pan crossed her arms. "Jeez, why don't you straight out say you don't want to see your own girlfriend."  
  
Trunks waved his hands out. "No, that's not what I meant!" Sweat dripped down his face.  
  
"Well I brought you an early dinner since you missed lunch. She opened her hand to reveal a capsule. She pressed the button and threw the capsule to the lawn. It hissed and a large meal appeared when the smoke cleared.  
  
"Yum." Trunks sat next to the food and began eating. Pan sat across from him. Trunks looked up with a chicken leg in one hand. "Do you want any?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm eating later, and besides, I need to keep my slim shape."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and began eating again, occasionally wiping his mouth with a napkin. Pan sat back on her palms and looked up at the orange sky with setting sun. Trunks finished his food and stared at her. The setting sun gave her an luminous appeal. Her red muscle top and blue skort (a/n: shorts with a skirt front if you don't know) complimented her features. And her hair, exotic.  
  
Pan felt eyes on her and met Trunks' gaze. She stared back and smiled. He smiled back and his eyes gleamed. Neither moved, not wanting to break the moment.  
  
An explosion in a city about fifteen miles away broke the comfortable silence. Both jumped to their feet. "Jinzouningen.(androids)" Trunks whispered. Pan nodded and jumped into the sky after him. Trunks stopped in mid-air and turned to face Pan.  
  
She stopped before crashing into him. "What is it?"  
  
His eyes were stone serious. "I want you to stay here."  
  
"But, Trunks…!"  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't argue with me, Pan. With you there they could use you against me. If anything ever happened I would never forgive myself."  
  
"W-what about you? What if something happened to you? What am I supposed to do then?!" A tear slid down her flushed cheek.  
  
He smiled, "I'll come back to you." He kissed her and sped towards the city.  
  
Pan touched her lips and floated to the ground. Her lips pressed into a frown. 'I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him…' She ran through the forest as fast as she could, keeping her power level low so he couldn't detect her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no! Disturbance in the city! What will our heroes do next?! You will just have to wait and find out. In the next chapter of Windows to the Soul (which is unfortunately the last (), Trunks goes off to fight the androids… and Pan follows! Wait, you guys already knew all that, darn *snaps fingers*, I guess you will just have to wait until I release chapter eleven. Love you all. Review, my pretties, review. 


	11. Final Showdown

Chapter Eleven – Final Showdown  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, Juunana?" Android Number Eighteen asked from the ground.  
  
"I'm enjoying myself." He jumped into a red hover car, "Quit being so uptight, Juu-chan. Have some fun." He pulled the car in gear and took off into the sky.  
  
Juuhachi crossed her arms over her vest and gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it with you and red cars?"  
  
He laughed, "They're fun. You should try this sometime." He drove recklessly in the air and around the city.  
  
Juuhachi found a comfortable rock and sat down. She raised a perfectly manicured finger and shot at an abandoned gas station. The building blew to bits and  
  
the flames mushroomed into the sky. Debris fell around her and flames licked at the sky. She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked back at her brother.  
  
She watched as Juunana drove like a madman and leapt into the sky just before the car crashed into a building. The car exploded and the building collapsed.  
  
He laughed and floated down to her side. "Are you done?" she asked, "Can we move to the next city now?"  
  
"Relax, sis. We're just getting started. We'll move on once we're done here."  
  
She rolled her blue eyes. "Really, Juunana, you can be so idiotic. The humans from this city are gone. It's boring."  
  
He was looking away from her. "Looks like things are about to get much more interesting."  
  
She followed his gaze to the figure that landed behind them. "Him again? This should be fun." She stood up to greet their guest.  
  
Juunana smirked, "Welcome, Prince." He did a mocking bow. "Have you finally come to face your death?"  
  
Trunks frowned, "I think you mean yours."  
  
Pan watched from the cover of a building as the androids advanced.  
  
Juuhachi-gou straightened her skirt. "Whaddya say, brother, we double up?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Both artificial humans leapt forward. Trunks powered up into Super Saiya- jin and prepared for the oncoming attack. Both androids threw punches and kicks.  
  
Trunks tried his best to block them. He screamed and sprang into the heavens. They followed.  
  
Juuhachi-gou threw a ki ball in his direction. It hit Trunks squarely in the chest. He fell back and Juunana grabbed him and clasped his arms around Trunks'.  
  
Juuhachi flew up and struck him over and over in the stomach. Spittle flew from his mouth as he choked out in pain.  
  
Trunks powered up and kicked out with his legs. Android Eighteen was knocked to the ground. Trunks jabbed his arm back and Seventeen released his hold.  
  
Trunks flipped around and charged an energy blast. He screamed and released the energy upon Juunana-gou. The blast threw his foe to the ground.  
  
The dust cleared and both androids attacked on both sides. Trunks tried his best to defend himself. Juuhachi thrust her knee into his stomach and Juunana  
  
slammed both fists on his back. Trunks hit the ground, a crater formed from the force of it. Juunana formed an energy ball above his head and released it  
  
towards the Earth. It exploded when it came in contact with Trunks, and created an even larger crater.  
  
"No!!" Pan screamed and came out of her hiding place. She transformed and charged Juunana. Her fist hit him in the nose and he didn't even budge.  
  
His lips curled into a smirk, "I knew we would meet again, little kitten, and now your boy toy can't save you." He grabbed her wrist and she cried out.  
  
"Painful?" he asked. With a flick of the wrist she slammed into a building and fell to the dirt. Glass shattered and fell around her.  
  
Pan struggled to her feet and charged again. She began a series of attacks and he seized her by the throat. She gasped and grabbed his wrists. Her air was cut  
  
off and her cheeks grew red. Pan choked and kicked out.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks cried out and struggled to stand.  
  
Juunana glanced at him. "This is your end!" He released Pan and back handed her. She hit the ground and skidded to a stop. He turned to his sister. "Take  
  
care of her, but keep her alive."  
  
She smirked, "Gladly," and flew to the ground. Pan struggled to look up at her. Juuhachi-gou smiled coldly. "I told you to stay out of other's affairs." She  
  
kicked Pan in the side. Pan flew another ten feet or so.  
  
The blonde android walked over to her and lifted her by her golden hair. "You are such a copy cat." She heaved the girl into a building. Pan crashed through  
  
the steel structure screaming, and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Her hair returned to black.  
  
"No!!" Trunks screamed. The earth around him shook. Rocks lifted into the air, and dissolved into nothing. The wind around him churned faster and faster.  
  
His golden aura was like flames in the darkening sky. His muscles pumped up, his hair lifted higher and blood dripped from his clenched fists. He screamed  
  
even louder and light exploded around him. The Earth settled and the wind slowed.  
  
His eyes were flaming with anger. Electricity danced over his body and he glowed brighter than ever. He leapt out of the crater and appeared behind  
  
Juuhachi-gou. He raised his hand and she was blasted to Hell before the blink of an eye. He looked down at Pan.  
  
Juunana screamed and rushed forward. He brought his fist down, but Trunks side stepped the attack. He slammed his knee into the android's stomach.  
  
Juunana gasped and fell to the ground. Trunks frowned down upon him, "You ruined my life and you ruined hers. You will never have her and I will never let  
  
you walk out of this alive."  
  
Juunana jumped up and lashed out. Trunks grabbed his fists and crushed them. He released him and back handed him. Juunana flew and hit the dirt twenty feet  
  
away. "How does it feel, Juunana? How do you like being helpless?" He walked over to him and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him into  
  
the ground, creating a huge crater.  
  
Trunks lifted into the air and charged an energy ball. He released it in a beam of golden light. Juunana stood shock still as the light engulfed him and he was  
  
blasted to oblivion.  
  
Trunks fell to his hands and knees and breathed a sigh of relief. His hair fell back to it's normal lavender color. He walked over to Pan and gently picked her  
  
up.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him hopefully. "Y-you ascended?" He nodded. "Good," she answered and fell back into a deep slumber. He  
  
smiled and leapt into the air. Now they could spend their lives in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sadly, This is the last chapter of Windows to the Soul. We've had some good times, and we've had some bad. Look for my G/V story which maybe coming out soon. Dunno the title yet. 'Til next time…  
  
Sailor Universe/PMRGchik~ 


End file.
